And In Case I Don't See Ya
's sorry-faced waffle.]] Plot Desperate to be popular, Eric places a hidden camera in his apartment to tape his life and air it like The Truman Show, but doesn't tell Jack or Rachel. His show draws a huge crowd, so he thinks he is successful, but when he realizes that everyone is watching just to see Rachel, Eric changes his path. He becomes the director of the show, attempting to make it moving and dramatic. He makes it rain indoors on Jack's head. He blocks up the exit so Rachel can't leave. In fact, the only exit is the fire escape over the sink, but... FLASHBACK!! A Young Rachel is playing with her stuffed rabbit, which she affectionately calls "Bunny Baby." She puts it in its rabbit hole, which the the drain in the kitchen sink. She says she'll flip on the lights, and she flips a switch. Bunny Baby begins to spin the the sink, and as Young Rachel screams, pieces of cotton and fabric go flying... Rachel mumbles "bunny baby..." longingly, then, gathering herself, makes her way over the sink and out the fire escape. From his control station in the student union, Eric announces that they have just witnessed a triumph of the human spirit. In record time, Rachel shows up just to give Eric what's coming to him. Meanwhile, Feeny gives Cory and Shawn an extension for their midterm papers, which they ultimately both gets B's on. They're very pleased, and tell Feeny their next one will be just as good. Feeny informs them that it was already due, so they both get an F. Cory and Shawn grow angry with Feeny, but are set straight by Alan. To apologize, they buy him breakfast, complete with a sorry-faced waffle and a three-cheese omelette with gouda, as well as producing their overdue paper, but take the food away when Feeny gives them F's on their papers anyway. Cory gives him the waffle in exchange for a D-. Notes The main plot to the episode serves as a parody of the film, The Truman Show: *Eric says "and in case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening and good night" to Jack and Rachel before they leave. This line is used directly by the titular character of the film. *In one scene, rain falls directly over Jack in his apartment. When he moves sideways, the rain follows him. This occurs in the film also. **When this happens Jack mentions that he "saw it somewhere", most likely referencing the scene in the film. *Eric films a TV show in the apartment without Jack and Rachel's awareness. ﻿In the film, Truman is not aware that he is being filmed for a reality show. *Rachel being afraid of the sink, is most likely a parody of Truman being afraid of sailing. A flashback of Rachel as a child is displayed explaining the reason behind this, much like several flashbacks of Truman are displayed through out the film. *Eric appears to be dressed as the creator of the show Christof in one scene, and communicates to Rachel through a headset, much like Christof does with the actors in the show. *The end scene where Rachel climbs out the window to the end of Eric's show is most likely a reference to the end of the film where Truman climbs out of the studio to the end of his show. The audiences watching the shows in both instances also applause when this occurs. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6